Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle transmission control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle transmission control device for changing a gear ratio of a transmission.
Background Information
Some bicycles are provided with an automatic gear changing mode that is controlled by a bicycle transmission control device for changing a gear ratio of a transmission. One example of a conventional bicycle transmission control device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1997-123978. In this conventional bicycle transmission control device, the transmission is controlled based only on signals output from either a cadence sensor or a vehicle speed sensor so that the rotational speed of a crank is maintained for a certain range.